


Sweetie

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Non-Consensual Body Alterations, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obie used to be nice, Other, Poor Toni, Poor Tony, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Howard Stark stared at the female infant in his wife’s arms. This was their third attempt at a child. The first two, males, were dead, stillborn. “It’s just my luck that the only child who survives is a fucking female.” He glared at the bundle and focused on his drink. He didn’t care that his wife flinched.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes with trigger warnings. Please take time to read the tags. If this has actually happened to you, then please go find someone who can help you get through it.   
> Ink...

Chapter 1

~May 29, 1970~

Howard Stark stared at the female infant in his wife’s arms. This was their third attempt at a child. The first two, males, were dead, stillborn.

“It’s just my luck that the only child who survives is a fucking female.” He glared at the bundle and focused on his drink. He didn’t care that his wife flinched.

~May 29, 1980~

Toni Stark smiled at her daddy like she was suppose to do whenever there were reporters nearby. Her hair, like it always had been, was cut like a boy’s. She always wore boy’s clothes. Howard had explained to her that it was easier when working around machinery. A dress would get snagged.

Toni’s mom was always trying to send Toni away to schools, keeping her away from her home.

_“But Mama, I don’t want to go away. Don’t you love me?”_

_“Toni, my love, of course I love you, but you need to go to school. You want to be smart like Daddy, right?”_

_Toni smiled up at her mama. “No one is as smart as Daddy! He’s wonderful!”_

_Mrs. Stark bit her lip and nodded, pain in her eyes. “Yes, darling. Your daddy is very smart.” Toni_ _jerked around when she heard the sound of a bottle breaking._

_“That was in Daddy’s study! Is he alright?”_

_“Toni…Toni go to your room. I’ll go check on your daddy, okay? Go on to your room. Jarvis, go play with Toni.”_

_“Yes, Ma’am.” Jarvie took Toni’s hand. “Come on, Princess, let’s play with those legos your father got you, okay?”_

_“Okay! Bye Mama! See you at dinner!”_

_“Bye honey.” Maria swallowed as she stared at the slight girl. If she hadn’t already known Toni was a girl, then she would have sworn Toni Stark was a young boy. “Oh my little girl…” She drew up her shoulders and turned to face her drunk husband. She needed to calm him down before dinner._

Back to the present, Toni smiled at the flashing cameras while her father held her on top of the motorcycle she had helped her daddy make. When the reporters were done asking questions and taking pictures, Toni hopped off her father’s lap and walked back into the big office that her father had.

“Hello Uncle Obie!” She grinned up at the man. He smiled back down at her and ruffled her hair.

“Hello there, sweetie.” Toni jerked around to look for her father. She pushed a finger against the crouching man’s lips.

She whispered, “Shh! Daddy doesn’t like that nickname!” Her eyes were wide. Obie looked over to her father, a scowl claiming his face.

“What Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him, Sweet Pea.” He picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

“Let’s go into Daddy’s office and away from the cameras.”

Toni grinned and nodded. Obie carried her into the office and moved to set her down on the desk. However, he froze and sniffed at her armpit.

“Honey, you’re ten today right?”

Toni grinned, proud of her age. “Yep!” She frowned when she realized that Obie looked rather nervous.

“Sweetie, I want you to stay right here and play office, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Child services don’t allow any child to be left unattended for longer than ten minutes, Uncle Obie. I don’t wanna get you in trouble!” Her brown eyes were wide.

Obie chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, Sweetie.” He hurried out of the room, quickly moving to the side where Jarvis was dutifully waiting. Toni couldn’t hear them, but she had learned to read lips.

_‘…maturing quicker than…Howard won’t like this…this rate her period will come sooner…’_

_‘…speak to the madam…hopefully stop it…’_

_‘He can’t know. He’ll do something…get Toni out of…can’t leave them alone…’_

Jarvis nodded and hurried into the office. “Toni, why don’t we go home now. I can give you some excellent hot chocolate and a grilled cheese sandwich.” Toni beamed and hopped of the desk.

“Let’s go, Jarvie!” She saw the engine prototype that her father was building and frowned. “He’s not doing it right.” She looked at Obie. “The cylinders aren’t made right. It will work better if he can get increase the cycles per second.” She grinned and then walked out with Jarvis, trying not to let the conversation she saw bother her.

~June 11, 1987~

Toni had learned long ago to bind her breasts. She had learned long ago how to make the right kind of pill that would stop her periods. She had learned long ago how to act like a male, talk like a male, and be interested in guy things.

Her father had cracked down on her a week after Jarvis died.

_“But Dad!”_

_“Don’t ‘But Dad’ me, Tony Stark! You will do as I say! What would the board of directors do if they discover my child is a_ girl _?! Girls don’t make weapons!”_

_Maria Stark stepped in front of the raging man. “Howard! Women are just as smart as men! I’m sure if you give Antoinette a chance-” Toni jerked when her mother was cut off by a slap in the face._

_“His name is Anthony!” Howard looked at Toni. “And I will be giving him a chance. Right Tony? You won’t disappoint your father a second time, right?”_

_Toni swallowed and shook her head. She made sure her voice was deeper. “Yes, Dad.”_

_“Good boy.”_

Toni had learned long ago how to smile at the cameras and pretend everything was perfectly fine when her father called her ‘Anthony’. She saw her birth certificate. It had been altered.

Name: Anthony Edward Stark

Born: May 29, 1970

Sex: Male

Nothing else mattered to her except that. Howard hadn’t been happy when she confronted him.

_“I won’t! I’ll go out and tell them the truth right now!”_

_Howard grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around. “You will do no such thing!” He was drunk. He was always drunk. Maria wrung her hands._

_“Howard! No! Please Howard, wait! Tony didn’t mean that! S- He didn’t mean that. He just wants to understand why? Why aren’t you happy with how he was born? Why do you want him to change?”_

_Howard slowed down and stared at his daughter…son? “Men make the weapons. My great-great-great grandfather only had a son. My great-great grandfather only had a son. My great grandfather only had a son. My grandfather had my father, his only child, a son. My father had me, a son. And I have?” He yanked Tony closer. “A_ son _!”_

Toni- _Tony_ \- had gone out and gotten drunk. She went back to MIT. She wanted to tell Rhodey. She wanted to tell him that she was a GIRL, but she couldn’t.

Everyone thought she was a boy. The media. The businessmen. The politicians.

Everyone.

Obie was her only protector. He stopped Howard from getting Tony operated on.

_“Howard! Stop! Tony is still a minor! You legally cannot do this! The doctors will talk!”_

He stopped Howard from having her breasts removed.

_“Tony can bind them! No one will know the difference! As long as he won’t unbind them in public, everything will be fine!”_

He stopped Howard from forcing her to take a hormone pill to have her be attracted to women. A pill that Howard made himself and knew would work. A pill that Howard eventually succeeded in making her take. Regularly. Obadiah had nearly quit.

_“Please Obie! Please don’t leave me! Please! Please! Jarvis is dead. Mother can’t stop him. Please DON’T LEAVE ME!” Obie had caved when he saw her tears._

Tony stayed away from her father, but she craved to spend time with her mother. Obie and Maria were the only ones who held her.

She loved her mother. So much.

_“One day, darling, you’re going to inherit your father’s business. You will be able to do anything you want.”_

Tony took those words to heart.

~December 17, 1991~

Tony felt both delirious with happiness and sharply hollow. Her father was dead, but so was her mother.

Maria Stark had many opportunities to divorce her husband and leave his insanity behind, but she knew if she did, then she would never see Toni again.

She stayed.

She stayed in that house of horror for Toni, Tony.

Obadiah put an arm around the young…man? Woman? Tony didn’t know anymore.

He leaned close. “You can stop taking those hormone pills now, Tones. You can be a girl again.”

Two more tears slipped down her cheeks. “I don’t know how.”

Obie sighed and held her closer. “Oh Sweetie…you’re smart. You’ll learn.”

Tony nodded slowly. “I will, but not right now. Right now…I need to keep the company stable. I can’t reveal what their _beloved_ Howard Stark did to me.”

Pursing his lips, Obie could only sigh. They watched as the two coffins were lowered into the ground.

Tony clenched her…his…fists and stared on, refusing to look away. “I’m glad the bastard’s dead.”

With that, she turned and left the funeral. Obie swallowed and stayed where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~September 4, 2001~

Tony started wearing makeup to make her look like a man. She started wearing padding that made her shape more like a man’s. She continued to wear the prosthetic penis her father made that worked excellently and fooled all the women, even some men.

Tony ignored Obie’s worried looks and continued to do the only thing he knew how.

Be male.

~April 30, 2008~

Tony stared at his chest. Yensin had known. He didn’t tell the terrorists. He didn’t confront him…her? He didn’t treat…her? Him? Any differently.

_“Why?”_

_“I do not know why you do this, but it isn’t my place to criticize you. It is only my place to keep you alive. What has happened in the past…it defines you, but you can always change.”_

_“It’s too late for that.”_

_“You know the future?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then how do you know it’s too late?”_

~May 15, 2008~

…I am Iron Man…

_“Welcome back, Sir. I….urrhh…”_

Tony froze. “Jarvis?”

A man in a black coat turned around. “I am Iron Man…”

“Who the hell are you?”

~May 14, 2010~

He stared at Natasah Romanof. “You’re ffired…”

She smirked and sat down next to Fury. Tony only listened to what they had to say with a half an ear. He stared at Fury and then at Natasha.

_This woman was able to fight and be a woman. She was able to be a woman and do male things… I could too...right?_

~May 12, 2012~

Toni took a deep breath. “I can do this. Right Jarvis?”

_“Indeed Ma’am. You can always do anything you put your mind to. And, if I may, I am happy to see you back to your birth state.”_

Toni laughed and stared at her face. It had been so long. So long since she was going to go into public without facial hair, makeup, or bindings.

She heard the sounds of life in the common room and stiffened up. “I can’t…they’ll…they’ll…” She started panicking.

_“Ma’am, they will accept you as you are.”_

Taking a slow, long breath, Toni placed one foot in front of the other. She pushed open the door and moved downstairs into the common area below.

She had invited all the Avengers for a get together breakfast. “Hey guys!” She focused on allowing her voice to go higher.

They glanced at her one by one and froze. Natasha was staring at her blankly, which was enough to tell Toni that she had startled the assassin badly.

Steve openly gaped. “Tony?”

“With an ‘I’ actually, but yeah…still Toni.” She laughed nervously. “I uh…I actually wanted you guys to be the first to know-”

Clint laughed. “Were you actually worried that we wouldn’t accept you as a female, Stark? This is the twenty-first century! You can be any gender you want!” He slapped Toni on the back and went back to his bacon and eggs.

Toni blinked, not expecting that, and then forced a laugh. “I…yeah…any gender…” She swallowed and stared at Steve. He coughed.

“There weren’t a lot of…I mean…I can get use to it. I…freedom right?” The poor boy looked awkward. Toni felt like crying.

They didn’t…understand her.

She straightened up and opened her mouth to tell them everything. But Banner hugged her instead.

“I’m happy you trusted us enough to open up to us, Toni. Thank you.” He smiled at her.

Toni stared at them and then swallowed. _Either tell them now, Toni, or let them continue thinking you’re a transvestite._ “I’m…uh…glad you guys are so accepting…My father…he wasn’t…”

Steve frowned. “Wait, you mean that you had this…uh…desire since your younger years?” Toni gave a slightly hysterical laugh.

“Steve, I have _always_ wanted to be girl.” At least that was the truth.

Natasha was openly frowning now. “He shouldn’t have stopped you from what you wanted to be.”

Nodding, Toni could agree with _that_ sentiment. “Men made weapons…apparently.” She gave an awkward clearing of her throat and then hurried to the kitchen. “Anyways! Let’s get breakfast going! Barton’s already ahead of us!”

_At least this is a start…I don’t know about the media though…this will be a shit storm!_

That was the understatement of the century.

~the next day~

Toni swallowed and looked at Pepper. She still hadn’t said anything since Toni first came down.

She had flown to Malibu after the Avengers had accepted her. The media still didn’t know.

“Tony…I…since when did you want to be a woman?”

“Since forever.” Toni swallowed again. She wanted a drink. “I’m uh…Jar-Jarvis, what’s Rhodey’s ETA?”

“Ten minutes, Ma’am.”

Pepper stood up and walked over to Toni. “I kissed you. I had _sex_ with you, Tony…you…didn’t want that?”

Shaking her head fast, Toni bit her lip. “No! Pepper, no! I…didn’t…I was…I didn’t know…” Toni stared at Pepper and then stared at the roof, letting out a strangled scream. “It wasn’t me! It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t WANT THIS!”

She fell to the couch. “Howard…oh hell, how I _hate_ that man!”

Pepper had taken two steps back when Toni screamed. She looked very wary now. “Toni, how about you start from the beginning?”

“That would be starting when I was born, Pep.”

“What?”

Toni wiped her tears away and coughed. “Pepper…my father wanted a son. He wanted a man to be his successor. He made me take hormone medication. He had me take extra testosterone. He…I have to _shave_ now because he…” Toni closed her eyes. “Obie changed in the last ten years. He used to be on my side. Mom, Jarvis, Obie, they stopped Howard from…operations…invasive. I’ve been on the pill to stop my periods since before I even started them…”

Pepper was slack jawed. “No…” She shook her head. “Toni…no. Please tell me this is a joke. This isn’t the truth! Please…Oh TONI!” She pulled Toni into a hug. “I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry! You had to go through all that? Oh Toni!”

Rhodey walked into the house. “What’s wrong? Is Tony dying again? Tony?! What’s with the getup?!”

He was about to say more, but Pepper shut him up with a glare. Toni had them both sit down, and she began to pace.

“Rhodey, I am not a transvestite.” Toni shrugged. “Well, not anymore.” Pepper stopped Rhodey from asking questions.

Forging on, Toni took a deep breath. “My mother had conceived three times. The first two were boys, stillborn. The third was me. I was born a female.” She didn’t look at them.

“Howard was disgusted. Women don’t make weapons. They can be smart, and inventors and engineers, but they apparently can’t be respected to make weapons. The entire Stark family line had male successors. Howard wasn’t going to be the first stuck with a female one.” She took a breath.

“At first it wasn’t much. Haircuts and boys’ cloths. Then when I started maturing, he had me working out a lot. Burning the fat faster than my boobs could form. I was thin chest for a long time. Before my period even started, he started giving me medication. Pills that would prevent me from conceiving, from having periods. He also gave me the same kind of meds that the government use to give homosexuals. He wanted me to have more testosterone than estrogen. It started working.”

She turned and poured herself a drink. “Obie tried to stop him from giving me those pills, but Howard wouldn’t be swayed. My mother had no control over him. Jarvis was already dead. The only reason Obie hadn’t quit and Mom hadn’t divorced Dad, was because I begged them not to leave me.”

She shakily drank her whiskey. “Howard was stopped by Obie from getting me invasive operations that would remove my breasts and ovaries. However, he made for me, and forced me to wear, a fully functional, prosthetic penis.” Toni scoffed as she poured herself some more.

“I couldn’t suddenly tell the world what my father did to me right after his death. Everyone was celebrating him a war hero and a patriot. I couldn’t destroy the company. So, I waited. I waited until I thought it was the right time, but Obie got in the way. That blindsided me.” She laughed bitterly. “I waited and realized that this was the best time as any, so here I am.”

She turned and finally looked at them, waiting for their reaction.

Rhodey was seething at the late Howard Stark. Pepper was still in denial that her friend had gone through _all that_ alone.

“How could Obie betray you like that?! How could he…” She only just realized that she was crying.

Toni shrugged. “It happened. He was useful for the moment. He showed me that he wasn’t useful anymore. People betray, people die. That happens.”

“So…” Rhodey closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. “What now? Are you gonna reveal everything?”

“No.”

“What?!” Pepper was outraged. “Toni, why not?! You deserve to drag your father’s name through the mud!”

“The media will ask why I waited so long. My reasons are solid, but only to people who have brains and use them. The common people, the ignorant masses who believe _everything_ the media lies to them, will question me. They’ll think I’m trying to gain some type of revenge on my father. Instead of his name through the mud, it’ll be mine. I’ll be put on the chopping block. I’ve thought about this, Pep. I’m not telling the media anything about myself.”

“Then how are you gonna explain…” Rhodey gestured at Toni up and down.

Toni smiled bitterly. “Transvestite, Rhodey. I tried to tell the Avengers the truth, but they automatically assumed that I changed gender from biological male to surgical female. I’ll let the world think the same thing.” She shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Pepper pulled Toni into another hug. “It’s not fine, Toni, but come what may, we’ll be with you through it all!”

Standing up, Rhodey nodded somberly. “Still wish I could bring your bastard father back from the dead so I could kill him myself.”

Barking a laugh, Toni could only nod in agreement. “Wish you could too, Rhodes.” They held her tightly as she finally let herself cry. Tears of relief. Of fear. Of exhaustion. Who knew? But she needed to cry.

Because women were allowed to cry.

Because she had never cried a single tear in her life.

Because she could finally be her own _woman_ for the first time in her entire life.

Toni smiled as she cried.

She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for anyone who feels insulted by my story. This story is not written as a platform to convey any feelings of the author about any current gender changes. This story is merely written to entertain and present a slightly mind boggling situation for our favorite billionaire, genius, playboy (?), philanthropist.   
> Thank you all for your comments!  
> Ink...

**Author's Note:**

> Kind, constructive reviews are love. : D  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Ink…


End file.
